Blood Loss
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 39: By Yaio-Yuri-lover100. "Jacob saving Edward by giving him blood."


_My first love was a murderer  
Before I ever got to her  
Tongue so sharp and serpentine  
Waltz to remember her (I'll call you later)  
And I heard a curse being born  
Forming each finger and forming each thorn  
Til I became like a stone  
Things never got better (but I'll call you later)  
And practicing lies to drip like red wine off her lips_

He opened the window, allowing the cool fresh air to enter his overly stuffy room. The moonlight cast light into his room, illuminating the wreckage left over from his argument with Sam. The alpha had warned him about crossing the boarder but Jacob refused to listen. Something had wanted him there in the wooden floored, glass lined building which was the Cullen's house. Strangely enough, it wasn't Bella he'd gone to see. His subconscious knew, the moment he stepped inside, whom it was he'd come for.

The floor had creaked loudly, which Jacob thought was unusual for a new house. As he stepped in he manages to spot several broken shards scattered on the floor. He was a stranger to the house, an uninvited guest, and worst of all a wolf. His motives for being there could not be explained, mostly because he had none. He knew he was needed there and so there he was. He stepped over the glass, not caring when some of the shards cut his bare feet. He knew Jasper still struggled with maintaining control over attacking aggressively for blood, but he secretly hoped that the leech would be too disturbed by his scent to attempt an attack. That was another thing he'd noticed, the stench was overly strong for it to be accepted as just the normal vampire stink. He struggled to control his heartbeat, he was scared, excited and nervous all at the same time. It was unusual, like the wolf side of him already knew what it was he was going to find at the end of the hall. Still, he stepped slowly in. He could weeping and a single heartbeat drumming rapidly.

The sound didn't make him move any quicker, he continued at the same pace until he reached the end off the hallway. When he turned the corner, his fears were confirmed, though why he feared this he wasn't sure. Bella was crouched in the far right corner, hands covered in blood as she cried shaking. Alice, the supposed fortuneteller, held her back. The leader of their cult, Carlisle was sitting in a chair, staring down at his bloody hands with a look Jacob could only associate with a parent who'd just found out there was no cure to their child's illness. He was defeated, with his shoulder slumped down to the sides. Usually he was so erect, refusing to damage his spinal cord with an improper stance. It used to bug Jacob seeing the doctor acting so superior. He thought that if the day came, he would laugh in Carlisle's face or mock him. Now, he wanted nothing more but for the man to return to the way he was previously. Hah. He said man.

He stepped in further into the room, no one seemed to notice his presence, or rather none of them reacted to him. Jasper was holding his head pained in a chair farther away from the others. Sam had told him the vampire had the ability to feel other's emotions, or something like that. In a room filled with this many people mourning, Jacob would never want such a 'gift'. He was happy to be a wolf, at least he could shift willingly, the vampires were stuck with the burden given to them. The big tall one, Emmet maybe, was sitting on the ground, staring blankly into a spot on the floor. Where, Jacob couldn't tell, his view was obstructed by the large couch in his way. He walked closer, a breeze stuffing the bloody scent into his nose. He felt ill. Jacob was never queasy around blood, once he'd covered himself in animal blood from head to toe in order to get Sam off his ass. Now however, the smell made his stomach flip and some part of him sunk. The conclusion was made in his mind before he moved closer. He knew who was on the floor, who else could it be?

It didn't prepare him for it though, to walk around and see the thin, pale and bloody vampire lying on the ground. It felt like someone had punched him in his stomach. Suddenly the 'be careful what you wish for' cliché made more sense to him. This was what he'd wanted. To see Edward Cullen reduced to nothing but a dead corpse incapable of moving on the floor. He'd wanted to get Bella as far away from the leech as possible, even if it meant killing him. He'd told himself that he had a plan to console Bella and make her forget him, it was only now that it struck him that he might need to be consoled as well. Edward was his scapegoat. If something went wrong Jacob would make Edward's life a living hell and he would feel better. It was sick, but Edward was his way of venting. Without Edward, there was no one left for him to vent on. He moved closer, well into Carlisle's eye view even as he stared at his hands.

There was a clattering in the kitchen; Jacob forced himself to turn at look. A wind passed him, it wasn't until the pain set in that he'd realized he'd been slapped by Esme. She was Edward's mother right? He looked at her but she simply burst into sobs, no tears fell from her eyes Jacob figured it was probably because vampires couldn't cry. She fell into his arms for support but all he could do was awkwardly hold her as she slid down to the floor crying. He needed someone to fall on to or at least someone to let him know this was actually happening and that it wasn't some sick joke of a nightmare his mind created to show him 'the bigger picture'. A blond walked into the kitchen door way looking at him with disgust, Rosalie. He knew she would be the only one capable of talking because he'd always secretly thought of her as an equal to him. He still waited for the shock to disappear, even though he knew it wouldn't. He used the headache Edward gave him to know that everything was real, now he didn't have that.

"What are you doing here?" she spat. She'd tried to sound strong but Jacob could hear the shakiness in her voice. "Come to fill your sadistic needs? Are you happy?" She moved closer but Jacob couldn't respond for her. Edward would usually answer for him against his will but the vampire was lying on the floor half dead, no pun intended.

"Get out," the voice was so deep and dark; it took a moment for Jacob to realize Carlisle had spoken. But he couldn't leave. Not like this. The elder looked up at him angered to see his order wasn't obeyed. Jacob wasn't their dog and he might have broken the treaty but he needed to be there. He just did. They needed to understand that, but he couldn't open his mouth. His lips refused to move and form the words in his head. Bella whimpered louder from the corner.

Jacob felt the floor before the punch, he wondered about whether or not it was healthy that his senses were not working. He thought for a moment that it might be permanent, before wondering how Edward felt at having to hear his family's thoughts on him dying. Jacob deserved that punch. And the several other ones which followed until someone pulled his assailant off. He realized belatedly that Bella was protesting and crying and whimpering and looking terrible with the boogers coming down from her nose as a result of such crying and whimpering. He swallowed the blood that was in his mouth before allowing himself to be pulled up by whoever it was that was pulling his body up. He really couldn't look at them, he was too busy staring at the body that once belonged to his greatest enemy.

"Jacob," the voice was male, "That's your name right? Jacob?" He managed the strength to tear his eyes away from the vampire on the ground to the one who was currently holding him up by the arms.

"He's no better than we are," Jasper whispered painfully. Each syllable was pronounced slowly as if he was afraid speaking normally would make the pain intensify. And heck, Jacob wasn't a vampire, maybe it did make it worse.

"Just what I thought, acts tough but falls apart at the sight of blood," Rosalie scoffed, though something told Jacob her comment wasn't meant to sound spiteful. He turned to the big arms, it was Emmet, Carlisle had been pulled away to Esme.

"Blood." Jacob managed. It made so much sense to him now, but the others didn't seem to understand.

"Edward, he was attacked by a rogue. Bella saw it happen, we came after it'd left. The blood is his." Emmet struggled to talk, but he was able to stand like Rosalie which let Jacob know that they were the stronger ones and fed off each other's strength. Which was good and all only Jacob needed some because his world was going black and it was becoming clear as to why. Sometime, in the violent vocal attacks or threats he shared with Edward, he somehow imprinted. It made sense, he was that Edward wanted him to be, in this case a enemy. So long as Jacob saw Edward regularly, which Bella indirectly helped him with, Jacob would be fine. It wouldn't be considered rejecting the bond because they both knew that they'd accepted a pact long ago, when Bella was first injured. They would set aside their differences to protect her and that was ok. But somehow, it allowed him to mask the bond. And now as Edward was clearly dying, Jacob could feel it, the pull to the house, the need to be there. It was because he imprinted on the stupid careless vampires.

"He needs it."

"All vampires need it genious, leave if you're just going to stand around being stupid. Look at you, you can't even stand." Rosalie quipped. She was venting, and fine Jacob would take that for now but only because he needed to pump the vampire with juice before they both died.

"I have some," he looked at her. Instantly the smartass Rosalie was gone and her face was filled with shock. Everyone assumed it would kill both parties, a vampire drinking wolf blood. But in reality there was no evidence to support that belief. It was just assumed by everyone, much like Jacob, that the smell was a warning. But if Edward was dying, why not try it. The worse that could happen is Edward dies faster in less pain or more but it would be quick right? Better than this. Better to be surrounded by thoughts of hope than thoughts of regret and acceptance of a death that hadn't happened.

Emmet released him causing Jacob to waver slightly, "Why?"

It was a simple question to answer but Jacob had no why other than he needed to do it. He shrugged and walked over to the vampire who'd been forgotten on the floor. Edward blinked slowly; Jacob knew he was too weak to bite. He bit his own skin, unable to ignore the low growl Jasper made. It made his anxious but he continued anyways. The all seemed to understand except for Bella. She was begging them to let her do it, as if it would support the fact that she was utterly dedicated to Edward. Other than that, there was no reason for her to do it. Jacob could heal faster and they had little time to hunt for an animal to fed Edward. He needed fresh blood and only Jacob could give him that.

He lowered his bleeding wrist towards Edward's mouth, using his other arm to hold Edward's head up. Edward looked up at him, some part of Jacob wanted to explain endlessly why but he knew Edward knew why. He'd heard every single one of their thoughts, there was no way for him not to be able to know why. He lowered his wrist against Edward's lips, he refused the blood at first but later gave in. It was strange, to feel Edward sucking at his skin. He could feel the cold tongue press lightly against his skin then pull away as it swallowed only for it to apply pressure again. He could feel the blood exiting his body and wondered if Edward could feel it slowly healing him. There was something so intimate about having your blood drunk by a vampire that he couldn't explain. He felt naked in front of everyone watching, though that could just be that lack of blood. A cold hand reached up to hold Jacob's wrist, he turned to look at it. Edward had placed his hand lightly to stop Jacob from shaking. It felt like cool wind pressed against his skin rather than a vampire's fingers. They were smooth, Jacob had always thought of them as rough. He figured they got that way when irritated. Edward managed to sit up some; Jacob's head began to hurt. His vision blurred slightly, he looked down at Edward's eyes met his. The vampire seemed sad, apologetic almost. All Jacob wanted to do was smirk then walk away laughing as if saving Edward was something to be cocky about. It wasn't. Sam and the others would kill him. He broke the treaty, not that vampires didn't do that daily since Bella, broke into the Cullen's house, the window was broken open so it was more like an open door, and fed a vampire his blood, which yeah there was no real excuse for that.

Edward's color returned to him, well as much color as he had before. Jacob let his eyes flicker down to the wounds he'd forbidden himself to look at when he first saw Edward on the ground. They were completely healed, minus the blood, everything was good. He felt his head fall back and then he was looking at the ceiling. Red, yellow and black smudges filled his vision making. He preferred the blurriness if he had to be honest. His body felt heavy, and the mouth at his wrist was gone. Jacob wondered what his last thought would be before he went out; he could feel it creeping up on him. Edward's face filled his vision, he could tell only because the smell of his own blood was prominent on the face. It made him think of that movie, being in this position. The one with that guy from those Disney movies about singing and dancing in school, you know the crappy ones which would be revised to create Glee. Glee would not be his last thought. What was it the trailer said? Oh yeah. 'You want to know the last thing I saw before I blacked out? It was you' Correction, that was Dear John. He looked up at the vampire trying to speak to him, Jacob's hearing was clearly bad. He decided then blacking out to Edward wouldn't be that bad, it was waking up to Sam that would hurt. With that, he finally aloud the black to cover his vision.


End file.
